It is well known to utilize spray bottles to dispense a fluid. For instance, cleaners, cosmetics, and other fluids are commonly sold in spray bottles to facilitate dispensing by a user. After repeated use of the spray bottle, the amount of liquid in the bottle decreases to the point where the spray bottle is effectively empty.
Once the spray bottle is empty, many users are inclined to throw the empty spray bottle away and purchase a new one, despite the fact that the empty spray bottle is still functional. Given that a typical spray bottle is generally designed to hold a small amount of fluid (i.e., one quart), a user may quickly consume all of the fluid contained within the spray bottle. As such, a large number of spray bottles may be used over a short period of time.
Most spray bottles are formed out of environmentally harmful materials, such as plastics, which tend to break down into smaller and, in some instances, more harmful components. If the bottles are designed to break down into environmentally acceptable components, then the question is whether they can degrade in the depths of a landfill.
In addition, many communities do not recycle plastics or are limited as to the plastics that are recycled. In some communities, if the bottles aren't clean when recycled, waste management may decide to add them to the landfill despite the consumer's good intentions. The production of plastics also contribute to environmental hazards, such as water and air contamination, harm to fish and wildlife, along with potentially adulterating the food supply. Therefore, large consumption of plastic bottles, such as spray bottles may have detrimental effects on the environment.
One alternative is to purchase a large refill that is capable of filling up the original bottle several times with the fluid. While these refills allow the user to reuse the original bottle multiple times, the problem of reducing waste isn't realized, as the larger refill bottle contains more plastic material and needs to be thrown away when empty.
Another alternative is to purchase a refill which usually contains a smaller amount of the fluid in a higher concentration. The fluid in the refill can be poured into the original spray bottle and mixed with water or other diluting fluids to fill the spray bottle. Purchasing a refill tends to be more environmentally friendly, as the refill container is typically smaller than the original spray bottle container. Furthermore, the refill tends to be less expensive than purchasing a new spray bottle.
Although purchasing a refill offers certain advantages, such as smaller containers and less plastic waste, many consumers are more likely to purchase a brand new spray bottle rather than purchase a refill. Some consumers also throw away a spray bottle when it is empty rather than storing an empty spray bottle until they can buy a refill. Once the consumer throws the empty spray bottle away, there are precluded from purchasing a refill. Furthermore, when refills are sold on a shelf next to a full spray bottle, consumers may be inclined to purchase the new spray bottle rather than the refill.
Therefore, there is a need for new spray bottles and corresponding refills that can be utilized with original spray bottles, are coupled with the original spray bottle, are capable of dissolving—at least in part—in some instances to reduce waste, are contained in such a way as to remain clean and neat during transition from the original solution to the refill solution, and are generally easy to use, which may be the most important key to enticing a consumer to try and continue using the product.